Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen
|image = File :Tino Tonitini and the Snow Queen (2013).png|Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Sonic876 And Frogadier55|Row 2 title = Film used|Row 2 info = The Snow Queen (2012)|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 3 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kath Soucie Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Eden Sher Adam McArthur Akira Golz Samantha Hahn Micah Gursoy Matthew Gumley Rebecca Shoichet Carly McKillip Jessica Straus Doug Erholtz Cindy Robinson Marianne Miller Wendee Lee Kirk Thornton Erin Fitzgerald Christopher Smith|Row 4 title = Guest starring|Row 4 info = Sarah Natochenny Ikue Otani Michele Knotz Satomi Korogi Bill Rogers Felix Avitia Anndi McAfee Aria Curzon Rob Paulsen Issac Brown Meghan Strange Barry Bostwick Miriam Flynn|Row 5 title = Production Company|Row 5 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney's Animations Studios Vertical Entertainment Wizart Animation Sonic876 Productions Frogadier55 Productions|Row 6 title = Distributed by|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures}}Tino Tonitini and The Snow Queen is the first upcoming Weekenders/Wizart Animation crossover to be created by Sonic876 and Frogadier55. It will appear in Pandora-TV as a double feature with Tino's Adventures of She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown ''(Hosted by Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber) in the Winter 2020. Plot The Snow Queen covered the world in ice. Only Master Vegard stands in her way, whose mirrors reflect not only appearances but also souls. One day the polar wind takes away Vegard and his wife Una, but they hide their children Gerda and Kai. Years later, the Snow Queen's servile troll Orm (who can shapeshift into a black weasel) locates Kai, who is deemed Vegard's successor, at an orphanage. After a tangle between both siblings and Orm, Kai is abducted by the polar wind to the Snow Queen's palace. Gerda embarks on a journey with Orm and her pet white weasel Luta across the icy lands to rescue her brother. They first enter a garden dome run by an old lady who seems nice, but her true intentions are to drug and enslave Gerda to grow and sell flowers. Orm and Luta catch wind of the scheme and thwart it, but the lady sends out her carnivorous plant, Ivy, but the trio make their escape. Meanwhile, in the ice palace, Kai arrives and the Snow Queen leads him to her throne room. The Queen's mirror, after examining Kai, reveals that Master Vegard has two heirs. Kai tries to hide the truth, but the Snow Queen reads it in his heart and sees Kai's painting of Gerda. Gerda thanks Orm for saving her life and they begin to warm up to each other. Then the three stumble into Imana's caves, the birthplace of trolls. Orm briefs about how the trolls' age of peace was tainted by the Snow Queen and turned their clans to fight each other, until only the cowardly Orm survived, and the souls of the trolls remained trapped in the lake Gow. While Gerda and Luta look around, Orm is contacted by the Snow Queen with orders to bring Gerda to her. Orm helps Gerda and Luta cross the evil lake Gow and Gerda avoids its curse, much to Orm's amazement. Outside the cave, the trio encounter a king on a royal hunt. The king tries to hunt Orm (in weasel form) and Luta, but he bumps into a tree. The trio are escorted to the king's castle. The king has had a trouble in which his children have literally half-shares in his property after the Snow Queen split the castle in half and Queen Anself was lost. The king takes Gerda as his prisoner, until she shows compassion for her brother. The king and his children have an argument and start a fire but Gerda saves them. As a reward the trio are given a sleigh for their journey. The trio are captured by pirates and taken to their ship, but Gerda is able to persuade them to let them continue their quest, and the captain's daughter gives them a reindeer for the journey. Meanwhile, in the Snow Queen's ice palace, Kai is frozen by the Snow Queen. Gerda meets the Lady of Lapland in a tent, who recounts the Snow Queen's origin. As a girl, Irma, who had a gift of magic, was ostracised and went to Imana's caves where her ill wish upon the people, granted by the lake Gow, turned her into the Snow Queen. The Lady of Lapland grants the trio a snow boat and sends them to the Snow Queen. Orm tries to protect Gerda and make her change her mind, but Gerda is determined. Inside the ice palace, Gerda finds her brother frozen then the Snow Queen appears. Orm turns down his reward to be free and beseeches the queen to spare Gerda. Since the queen will not listen to reason, Orm ceases to serve her. The Queen summons ice trolls and giants, but Orm transforms into a polar bear to defeat the monsters and allow Gerda to reach the throne room. But both Orm and Luta are cornered by the polar wind. Gerda finds the queen's mirror and walks through it, entering the mirror realm. The Snow Queen tries to freeze her heart but, guided by the spirits of her family, she regains hope and retaliates with the magic mirror. The Snow Queen's curse is finally broken, Irma is transformed back and Gerda banishes the evil curse from returning. Irma revives Kai, Orm turns back into a troll and Luta wakes him up and the eternal winter is finally ended. With that Gerda, Kai, Orm, Irma and Luta all set off home. And Gerda and Orm finally accept each other as best friends. During the end credits, there are scenes showing the lives of people they met throughout their journey after the Snow Queen's defeat and started living happily. Trivia * Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Scruffy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Grandma, Grandpa Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby Santiago, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Genie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Dazzlings, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, The Crime Empire, The LOSERS Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Count Geoffrey, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Megan, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, and Fidget will guest starring in this film. * The Dazzlings, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, The Crime Empire, The LOSERS Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Count Geoffrey, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Megan, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, and Fidget will be working with the Snow Queen. * ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon, Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright, Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, and The Snow Queen were released in 2013. *A flashback from Tino's Adventures of Aladdin is used in this film. *This is Frogadier55's first past adventure project. *The songs When a Child is Born (song by Susan Boyle & Johnny Mathis) and The Heart Wants What It Wants (song b Selena Gomez) and We Will Never Be Apart - Butterfly Stone / Mark Willott will be the end credits songs for the double feature with Sonic876's short film Tino's Adventures of She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown and this film. *This film marks the first debut of Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse who are joining Tino and his friends on their future adventures. *The battle scene was inspired by Daniel Esposito's films, Pooh's Adventures of Rock & Rule and Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker. *In one scene of the film, Bowser Koopa and Master Xehanort makes a cameo appearance as The Snow Queen, The Dazzlings, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, The Crime Empire, The LOSERS Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Count Geoffrey, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Megan, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Ratigan, and Fidget were were talking about locking Tino, Pretty Cure, Ash, Litlefoot, Simba, Genie, and their friends in the dungeon, when they can't escape. They'll also will gonna be in the Bonus Ending, along with Bowser Jr., Mistress 9, Azula, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Count Geoffrey, Megan, Grizzle, Dr. Alvah, Ricky and Joe, Shere Khan, Shabadaba to leads up to ''Ash's Adventures of Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom''. *The storyline continues in Winnie the Pooh and The Snow Queen 2, Winnie the Pooh and The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice, and Winnie the Pooh and The Snow Queen: Mirrorlands. Soundtracks * Prologue Score #1 * Prologue Score #2 * Prologue Score #3 * Prologue Score #4 * Prologue Score #5 * Prologue Score #6 * Team Rocket Report Score #1 * Team Rocket Report Score #2 * The DigiDestined’s sad story * Final Batte Scene Score #1 * Final Battle Scene Score #2 * Final Battle Score Score #3 * Final Battle Score Score #4 Links *Part 1: *Part 2: *Part 3: *Part 4: *Part 5: *Part 6: *Part 7 *Part 8: *Part 9: *Part 10: *Part 11: *Part 12: *End Credits + Bonus Scene: Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winter films Category:Travel Films Category:Fairytale films Category:Magical films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to Aron Tager